


All I Want

by GenuineRisk



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2016 World Cup of Hockey, Awkward Boners, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jonny loves Patrick, M/M, Misuse of an Elevator, Pancakes and Ribbon Candy, Patrick loves Jonny, Public Display of Affection, public fondling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8133988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineRisk/pseuds/GenuineRisk
Summary: Jonny turned his head and gave Patrick a long, assessing look over his shoulder. Patrick raised his eyebrows and smiled a little and that’s all the other man needed to see. He backed up hard and lewdly rubbed his ass back and forth, slowly grinding himself against the smaller man’s cock. Patrick’s hands shot up to grab hold of his hips. Jonny laughed quietly and leaned back on his chest, plastering him to the wall and moving his head until his mouth was somewhere in the vicinity of Patrick’s ear."Fucking missed you, Peeks. Been thinking about this for two weeks." And right there in the crowded elevator he reached back between them and stuck his hand down Patrick’s pants. If Jonny could have seen his face, he’d see that Pat was freaking out. His eyes looked like giant blue saucers, his bottom lip was completely obliterated by the top row of his teeth and now more than just his legs were shaking. Jonny continued to stroke his cock like they were all alone in their room and didn’t have a care in the world.“Jesus fucking Christ,” Patrick blurted out. Jonny snorted.  Or Pat is sad and then he's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following Team USA's loss to the Czech Republic.
> 
> I was watching a lot of hockey, got really depressed by it and wrote this during the Team USA - Czech Republic post-game. Won't even pretend it's anything other than semi-pwp fluff. No beta at all. Sorry.
> 
> The title is from a song by Toad The Wet Sprocket because I was listening to depressing 90's music while watching the post-game and churning this out.
> 
> Pat isn't really drunk in this fic, just working towards it.

“So here’s the deal. We’re not going to talk about it, we’re not going to think about it, we’re not even going to acknowledge where we are. Not tonight. Tonight it’s just us, you and me fucking each other’s brains out. Agreed?” Jonny’s voice was sure and steady next to his ear and Patrick didn’t even flinch, totally unsurprised that the man seemingly materialized out of nowhere just in time to save him from massive personal embarrassment. Again. He drained his glass and reached for the bottle of Zaya he purchased up front when he first sat down an hour ago.

"I'm heading up to my room. You coming or are you staying down here hoping to get lucky with that fifth of rum instead of with me? No, you know what? Fuck that, Pat, get up. We’re leaving right fucking now." Jonny covered the tumbler with his hand and glared at him until Patrick turned watery, slightly unfocused eyes his way and nodded once. He set the bottle back down and reached into his pocket to throw a handful of bills on the bar to cover the tip.

Watching Patrick as he tried to get off the barstool was not a pretty sight. It reminded Jonny of those cartoons where the character just went all flat like a pancake and slowly slid downward, assuming the distinctive shape of ribbon candy. He stepped behind his friend as much to help him as to shield him from potentially prying eyes and cameras.

“Hey, I got you. Just lean into me and let me steer. One step at a time, Kaner, one step at a time,” Jonny said quietly, gripping Pat’s right arm with one hand and his left hip with the other. Sure, maybe they looked a little strange as close together as they were, but it was a hell of a lot less embarrassing than having to peel Patrick up off the floor in the middle of a crowd.

He walked them straight to the nearest elevator and pushed the UP arrow. No one seemed to be paying them any attention. Patrick was still tucked securely against the front of him and Jonny rubbed his chin back and forth across the top of his head while they waited. Patrick had yet to say a single word.

“You’re gonna be fine, Pat, promise. Let me take care of you.” Jonny slid his hand down over Patrick’s and folded their fingers together just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Patrick finally spoke.

"I..I..sorry. I'm sorry. Not even that drunk. Don't know what the hell I..." That was all he managed to get out before Jonny walked him through the doors, hit the button for his floor and slowly turned Patrick against the back wall. His hands were firmly planted at his waist and his mouth came down on those two beautiful lips and the rest of Pat’s apology just turned into one long loud moan. Thankfully the doors had closed.

The bell rang before their stop and Jonny tore his mouth off of Patrick’s with a growl and a curse. He couldn’t really breathe and Pat’s legs were shaking. Not to mention the obvious bulges straining through the front of both their pants. Jonny was actually praying that there was a convention for the blind or something going on at the hotel that night and that’s who was waiting for the elevator. At least he had the presence of mind to quickly untuck his shirt and turn around in front of Pat just as the doors slid open. Pat had no presence of mind at the moment.

The passengers unfortunately weren’t blind, but they were, however, pretty smashed. The large group piled in, laughing and trying their damnedest to stay upright. Jonny breathed a sigh of relief. One of them managed to hit the button for the lobby, not even realizing they were going up instead of down. They nodded at the two ‘Hawks and went back to loudly planning out the rest of their tanked carousing for the evening.

Jonny turned his head and gave Patrick a long, assessing look over his shoulder. Patrick raised his eyebrows and smiled a little and that’s all the other man needed to see. He backed up hard and lewdly rubbed his ass back and forth, slowly grinding himself against the smaller man’s cock. Patrick’s hands shot up to grab hold of his hips. Jonny laughed quietly and leaned back on his chest, plastering him to the wall and moving his head until his mouth was somewhere in the vicinity of Patrick’s ear.

"Fucking missed you, Peeks. Been thinking about this for two weeks." And right there in the crowded elevator he reached back between them and stuck his hand down Patrick’s pants. If Jonny could have seen his face, he’d see that Pat was freaking out. His eyes looked like giant blue saucers, his bottom lip was completely obliterated by the top row of his teeth and now more than just his legs were shaking. Jonny continued to stroke his cock like they were all alone in their room and didn’t have a care in the world.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Patrick blurted out. Jonny snorted.

The bell dinged again, this time signaling their stop. Jonny pulled his hand back and stepped toward the front to clear a path. The doors slid open and he leaned against the safety edge waiting for Pat. Pat’s feet were apparently stuck to the floor and he looked like he was about to break apart at the seams.

“Sorry, guys. We’ll be outta here in a second.” Jonny stepped back in far enough to grab Patrick’s arm and pull him forward. His eyes slid down to the huge erection plainly visible to anyone looking and he smirked proudly. He was pretty sure Pat wasn’t breathing.

"Hey Kaner, come on. The night’s not getting any younger." Jonny’s smug face was now lit up like a Christmas tree. Patrick managed to get out of the elevator without meeting anyone’s eyes. He most definitely wasn’t breathing.

"Whoa! Do you know who they were? That was Jonathan Toews and Patrick Kane! I knew they looked familiar! Holy fuck! Did you guys see the boner on ...." The doors mercifully slid closed and Patrick punched Jonny hard under his ribs. Nothing like a little humiliation to sober you up in a hurry.

“Fucking wank stain. Not cool at all.” He tried to punch him again but ended up with his arm around his waist, pulling him tight to his side instead. “Missed you, too, you cocky motherfucker.”

“Yeah, I see that.” They walked down two and a half hallways before Jonny stopped in front of a door and handed Patrick a keycard.

“Here, let us in while I undress you.”

And while Patrick stood facing the door, Jonny planted his feet behind him and reached around to unbutton his shirt. He was sliding it over his shoulders and halfway down his arms, kissing across his back as he went. Next he undid his belt, then the button and zipper on his pants. Patrick just stood there with his forehead pressed to the cool wood, spreading his legs far enough that his pants wouldn’t fall to his ankles in the hallway. The keycard was dangling from his fingers, long forgotten.

“Earth to fuckin Pat. You better get that door open quick or I'm gonna do you right here against it." Jonny sucked an earlobe into his mouth. He had one arm around Patrick and the other down between his spread legs. Something very large was now pressed tight against the top of Pat’s ass. Neither noticed the man at the door next to them.

“Goodnight, Taze, Patrick. Have a good time in there and don’t forget to get some sleep.”

“’Night, Sid. See you tomorrow.” Jonny was totally unfazed. He didn’t even let go of Patrick’s ear, much less anything else. Yup, one cocky motherfucker. “Say goodnight, Pat, what the fuck?”

“Right. Yeah, goodnight.” Patrick wanted to sink into the carpet.

“Relax, bonehead, it’s only Sid. He’s cool. And give me that card or else one of us will end up having to explain why there’re come stains all over the door and the rug and it won’t be me.” Patrick handed him the card and Jonny starting laughing. “Are you blushing?! No shit, you totally fucking are!” Jonny planted a big wet kiss right on his burning hot cheek.

“Blow me,” Patrick muttered and turned an even deeper shade of red. Jonny slid the card and the door opened. He pushed Patrick inside and flipped the privacy lock.

“Meant what I said, you know, about taking care of you. Not even fuckin around. I missed you like crazy. Love you, you little turd, and you know it. Now come over here so I can make you smile.” Jonny sat on the edge of the bed and held his hand out to Patrick. And much like at the bar when he seemed to appear out of thin air, Patrick was again completely unsurprised that Jonny was already naked. When did that even happen? Patrick took a little more time to finish undressing, but before long he was standing bare and proud before Jonny and reaching for his hand.

“I love you, too, you smug-ass bastard. And if I remember correctly, you told me we were gonna fuck each other’s brains out tonight. So, um, let the fucking commence.” Patrick’s smile was nearly blinding as he pushed Jonny back on the bed and climbed right up on top of him.


End file.
